


Identity

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many faces of Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> [**mariana_oconnor**](http://mariana-oconnor.livejournal.com/profile) issued an [identity challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/remusxsirius/1320142.html) over at [**remusxsirius**](http://community.livejournal.com/remusxsirius/profile). I had a few minutes, so I took her up on it. :D This was meant to be a drabble, but it ended up slightly too long at 115 words.

Remus hides behind labels—professor, Order member, prefect, Marauder, Gryffindor, and the earliest of all, Dark Creature. He likes lists because they create artificial safety, keep his mind orderly in dissonant times. He runs this one constantly to remind him of what he is, so he doesn't forget. So he _can't_ forget.

Sirius ignores normal boundaries. He blurs Remus' lines with a touch, tries to smooth away his words and replace them with unspoken devotion. Faithful, powerful, gentle, determined, passionate, _mine_—this is how he would describe Remus, and in thirteen years' absence he hasn't forgotten. At night, he lies awake and strokes Remus' hair, alone in understanding the man behind the identity.


End file.
